


Yeah, you're great...

by Bluetalq



Series: Whirlstorm collection [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Just a couple of dorks, M/M, Praise Kink, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetalq/pseuds/Bluetalq
Summary: "Brainstorm's a frikkin' artist." -Whirl





	Yeah, you're great...

“Say it just _one more time_?” Brainstorm cooed, more of a demand than a request, whispered through a smile right into the plating of the wrecker’s neck.

Whirl could only sigh, having given up the idea of arguing after the third time Brainstorm made him repeat his own words. A very small part of him wished he’d just kept his mouth shut.

The feeling of Brainstorm’s frame warmly buzzing in anticipation against his own reminded him that it was kinda sorta cute, and therefore, was kinda sorta worth it.

“You’re a genius, a master, and an artist."

"And?"

"And the galaxy’s greatest weapons engineer."

"And?"

"And every single one of your weapons are nothing short of masterpieces, so unique and elegant in its devastating abilities that it has every Wrecker with a decent processor in their helm craving your brand, and has every ‘Con who values their life fearing it.”

  
Whirl spoke in a near-monotone voice of exasperation, the compliment having been officially milked for all it was worth.

Despite all that, however, Brainstorm’s wigs still did that delighted little flutter, giggling into the crook of the copter’s neck and clinging to him in Whirl’s lap as the larger mech sat them both up on the berth.

"There. That’s it. _Not_ sayin’ it again.”

Brainstorm leaned back to look up at him, a few giggles still escaping him every now and then.

“Doubt it. You _do_ mean it, after all…”

Indignant and without a word, Whirl flipped his cockpit up, pushing the jet out flat on his back.

“Absolutely **graceful**.” Whirl threw the sarcastic compliment out, punctuation hit with a clack of his claw, before he began cackling in delight.

Brainstorm could only huff. “… _rude_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
